New Recruit
by redwillowphoenix
Summary: Elizabeth Marshall joins the A Team! one shot! OC rated T for mention of abuse and rape
1. Chapter 1

The New Recruit

We were in Kandahar. I sat beside my current CO in the large army truck and breathed deeply as we approached a large cameo tent. My CO pulled up to it and put the car in park. In one swift motion, he killed the engine and jumped out of the truck without so much of a glance at me.

I stumbled out of the passenger seat and followed after him, like a dog following its master. As we approached the tent, he paused and turned to look back at me briefly. 'Hurry up, Lieutenant.' he said gruffly.

'Yes, sir.' I said quietly.

He looked me over, nodded curtly, and opened the flap into the tent. The tent had a few chairs and tables, with a man looking over a few maps. He glanced up at us as we entered.

I gasped. It was Coronel Hannibal Smith.

He was tall and lean, with tanned skin. He was wearing cargo pants and boots and a maroon colored shirt. His hair was silver, and his eyes bright blue with crows eyes creasing at the corners. He had scruff lining his chin and an unlit cigar in his mouth. He held a shiny Zippo lighter in his hand and his eyes darted from my Commanding officer to me.

I stood to post.

'At ease.' he said, his voice deep and calm. He held the flame of the lighter to the cigar in his mouth and inhaled deeply.

He exhaled, his eyes on my CO.

'You got it from here, Hannibal?' he asked.

'Yeah.' he nodded, flicking ash in the ashtray beside him.

I stood where I was, staring from one to the other.

He nodded curtly and pushed passed me as he left.

'Hello, Lieutenant.' he said softly. He came to the from of his desk and leaned on it.

'Coronel.' I said quietly. My hands shook slightly and my voice faltered.

'You can call me Hannibal.' he said kindly.

I nodded.

'I'm your new CO.'

I nodded again. 'Yes, sir.'

'How old are you, Lieutenant?' he asked.

I looked at my boots. 'Twenty-two, sir.'

'Bullshit.' I heard him say. 'Look at me when I'm talking to you.'

I looked up at him. I was surprised to see that he didn't look angry, but he could tell how frightened I was.

'Nineteen.' I whispered.

'What's your name?' he said without missing a beat.

'Elizabeth Marshall, Jacksonville Florida.'

'And tell me, Elizabeth...why are you so frightened of anyone labeled as your CO?'

Suddenly, I burst into tears and turned on my heel running from the tent. I ran blindly through the camp and hid inside one of the portapotty. I sobbed quietly into my hands until I couldn't.

My previous commanding officer had beaten me until I was a brainwashed puppet. He drilled into my head that there was no place for women in the army. He would rape me, both for his own personal pleasure and to prove to me the power he had. He used me numerous times as an ashtray and now my arms were permenantly littered with cigarette burns. I had welts and lashes on my back, and make up barely covered my bruised face.

I heard a light tapping on the plastic door.

'Elizabeth? Can you come out please?'

My heart leaped into my throat. It was Hannibal.

I took the toilet paper and dabbed at my eyes. With trembling fingers, I undid the lock. I slowly swung open the plastic door to see him waiting patiently.

I sighed, and followed him back to his tent.

He turned around to face me, and I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for a blow of some kind and some ugly words.

When nothing came, I opened my eyes to see him watching me. 'Do you want to talk about it?' he said.

I nodded. 'Please.' I whispered.

He pulled up a chair on the other side of his desk, got two tumblers and a half full bottle of Jack Daniels. He poured some for both of us and handed me one.

'I don't care if your underage. It will calm you down.' he said, raising his own glass.

I gently clinked my against his, and smiled.

'There is it!' he grinned, taking a sip.

I took a sip and felt a lot better when the burning liquid traveled down my throat.

I told him everything that had happened within the past year with my previous CO. I told him about the beatings, the rape, how he verbally abused me, and maniliputed me.

He listened, pouring me more whiskey whenever it was getting low.

When I was finished, he was quiet for a few moments.

'You won't tell anyone, will you?'

'He needs to be reported.'

I gripped the edges of his desk. 'He'll kill me.'

'The army isn't for everyone, Elizabeth. What made you want to serve?'

'I have no family. My mother died during my birth, so my father gave me up for adoption, but no one wanted me. I was sent from foster family to foster family. Some were nice, but some were just like my CO. I never really had a family, and I was hoping the army could give me the family and love I never had.'

He leaned forward and held my gaze. 'Elizabeth, how would you like to be part of an Alpha Team?'


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I do not own the A team! Just my OC! So for this chapter I decided to do a few different point of views. **

* * *

The next week, I spend with Hannibal's team. They all soon took the role of my big protective brothers.

That night, I laid in my cot awake, thinking of the past week I spent with the A team.

Face told me they hadn't had a mission in six months. And when i asked about what they do until then, he said they just waited until they did get one.

I turned around in the bed and was face to face with Murdock, whom i was sharing the cot with. He was snoring loudly. His mouth was wide open, and his hair falling on one side of his face.

I smirked, turning around, and put on my boots.

Taking one last look around the tent, I decided to go and walk around camp.

I exited the tent, and headed off in no direction in particular.

The camp was quiet. The occasional lights were on, but besides that, it was a graveyard.

I was walking passed a few tents when I got grabbed from behind. I was thrown to the ground, landing heavily on my side.

I shouted out in surprise, and failed my arms uselessly. A pair of hands held my arms down, and another pair held my feet down. A large hand holding a cloth with a sweet smelling substance on it pressed up against my face.

I gasped, breathing in, my vision becoming blurry, then dark.

_Face POV_

I groaned, and swing my legs over the mattress. I looked over at Hannibal who was also getting up.

"morning, kid." he said, catching my gaze.

"mm." I replied.

"pass me my jacket." he mumbled.

I handed it to him.

He groggily reached into the pocket and grabbed a cigar.

He lit one up, and surveyed the room. He got up from the bed, and glanced at everyone. He stopped suddenly.

"Murdock?!" he barked.

"...cheese sandwiches." he muttered before rolling out of bed. He landed on the floor and looked up at Hannibal. "morning, bossman."

"where is leuitenant Marshall?" he asked simply.

I got up from my bed and rushed over to his side. "Lizzie?" I said, throwing back the blankets.

Hannibal met my gaze with the same concern I felt.

She was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up. It was dark, and I felt something on my wrist and ankles. I was sitting in a chair, with my wrists and ankles bound.

My blood pounded against my temples, feeling as if someone had stuck hundreds of nails into my head and shook it as hard as they could.

My vision was still blurry, and the darkness didn't help.

A light suddenly flicked on beside me.

I blinked at the sudden light.

"Hannibal smith has a secret group." a voice murmured above me.

"what...?"

"his Alpha team! What do they specialize in?" the voice was familiar

"I...don't know..." I muttered.

I felt a blow to my face.

"tell me!"

"I don't know anything!" I shouted.

I heard a match strike and smelled the familiar smell of cigarette smoke.

"lieutenant, you better tell me."

"captain Sanders?" I gasped.

My previous CO emerged from the shadows.

"tell us, Marshall." he growled, his cigarette inching so close to my skin, I could feel the heat.

"I don't know anything!" I shouted.

I screamed as the cigarette burned into my skin. now joining the rest of my scars.

Suddenly, I was pushed off the chair. I fell to the floor, the chair dragging behind me, since I was still bound.

His foot began kicking me into my ribs, and head causing my nose to bleed and my eye to bruise badly.

"Tell me!" He was shouting with each kick.

"That's enough, Sanders. Maybe she really doesn't know anything." Another voice said from somewhere nearby.

I really didn't know anything, but it wasn't like he was going to believe me.

Suddenly the phone rang in a nearby office. "Yeah? Yeah he 's right here. Hey man, the phone is for you."

"Take a message. I'm busy."

"He says its urgent."

Sanders sighed dramatically, and picked up the phone. "What?!" He snapped.

He paused for a few seconds. His face draining of color.

Suddenly a large black van came through the window.

I saw Murdock first. He hoped out of the passenger side and cut open my bonds. He picked me up bridal style and carried me to the van while Hannibal shot a rifle out the window in warning.

BA threw the gears in reverse, hit the gas, and they went driving out the way they came.

"You came back." I whispered, tears flowing from my one good eye, the other swelled up like a balloon.

"Of corse we came back, Marshmallow. " Said Face.

"Face, you navigate." Said Hannibal, moving to sit beside me.

"Sure thing, Boss." Said Face, getting up.

Hannibal puffed on his cigar, staring at me.

"Is there anything your not telling me about, sir?"

He looked confused. "No."

I watched the smoke curl around us as BA bumped down the dirt road. He leaned over and threw his spent cigar out the window. Face pointed in a few directions, but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

"Hannibal, I really don't feel good." I whispered, staring down at the ground.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders, and I leaned into him. He smelled like soap, cigar smoke, and sulfur.

"Almost there, Lizzie." He whispered into my ear. "Then I'll fix you up."

"Than' 'ou, 'Ani'bal." I said, feeling suddenly tired.

"Stay awake, kid. We're almost there."

I grabbed onto his shirt, which was black. His hand gently stroked my hair. "Lizzie?"

"Mm?"

"How are you doing?"

"Ma fine." I muttered.

"Face! Stop!" I heard Hannibal say.

The boys were quickly gathered around me, Hannibal barking orders.

I felt tugging on my skin, and water get forced down my throat. I coughed and spluttered.

I felt something cool wipe on my skin, and skillfull fingers prod my arms and legs.

"'Ace?" I murmured.

"What is it, Marshmallow?"

I reached blindly got his hand. A warm palm collided with mine and I smiled. "I'm 'eally ti'ed 'Ace." I mumbled.

My good eye was opened slightly now. I saw a glint of a needle. I jolted suddenly, trying to avoid it.

"Murdock, calm her down!" Said Hannibal.

Murdock was by my side in an instant. "Liz, honey? How ya doin'?"

"Wha' are the' doin' Dock?"

"Givin' ya somethin' for yer pain." He said calmly. I was happy for his Texan drawl to focus on. His hand pushed back my sweaty

hair, and I smiled as he began singing in Spanish. I felt a slight pinch in my arm, then my vision blurred.

"Mm, love...guys."

Hannibal POV

I sat across from my sleeping luietunent. Her eye was swollen, her lip split. She had bruises and burns covering her body, both old and new. Clumps of her hair were missing, and tear stains streaked down her face.

BA sat beside me, watching her as well. "Boss? Why would she be taken and not one of us who worked with you longer?"

He didn't know the poor girls history, but I knew she would tell him when she's ready. "Sanders and Liz have a long history together." I replied. "I'm guessing that-"

"'Ann'bal?" She mumbled.

"Hey, kid. How are you doing?" I asked.

She blinked a few times, looking from me to BA. "Huh? What happened?"

I explained, and watched as her eyes began to water and she silently cried into her hands. BA got up and wrapped his large arms around her. "It's all good, baby girl. You is safe now." He said quietly.

Her sobs turned to hiccups. I smiled, watching the two and lit a cigar. We were a family at last.


End file.
